Choices
by Kai-ren
Summary: Edge cares for his grilfriend a lot but he cares for her very much that he decides to break-up with her.
1. Default Chapter

CHOICES

CHOICES

Chapter II

The two groups went to Gedo HS...

"Kai, don't you think this is such a bad idea?" Maya whispered to her.

"No." Kai answered. "Let's go closer, we can't hear them."

Kai and Maya were acting so like detectives just to know about the thing between the two groups. For some reason Kai wouldn't act like this if it weren't for Edge, which she knows that they're over already. Could she still love him or is she just plain curious.

"Let's get closer, we can't hear them." Kai said.

"Oh, fine then." Maya just went with her.

They went closer, hiding behind some debris. EDS was ready to fight and so did Daigo and the others.

"So you won't quit, huh?" Daigo asked.

"No." Christian answered.

"Well then let's fight!" Edge shouted.

The good part is that Edge had more knives, Akira had practiced her moves and so did Daigo and Gan, the bad part is that EDS had more members.

"CHARGE!" Christian hollered.

So everybody was fighting, the whole Gedo HS was in chaos. It was a war zone out there. Knives, kicks, punches…even homemade bombs were there.

"Yah! Kai we better get out." Maya called her.

"What! This fight is just great! Look at them go!" Kai said excitedly. She was a fan of violence. Very unlikely you would think for a Justice HS student. Now you would associate Kai to be together with Edge.

In amazement and survival of the fight, well the two got mixed in to the chaos.

"Hey, what're you doin' here?" One guy with a deep voice asked them. They knew it was trouble.

"HA! YA!" Kai kicked the guy very far.

"Wow! You've been practicing." Maya praised her.

"Well can't be too careful."

"Kai, please let's go." Maya was trying to pull her friend to get out of there.

"No way!"

"Whatever…fine I'll stay." With the irritation of her friend, she stayed.

And so they watched the chaos before them. So after two hours of fighting, gruesome fighting I mean, the Gedo students won. EDS ran away, carrying some of their unconscious members even Christian himself.

"Wow! That was just great." Gan said.

"Yeah, great." Edge said with unliveliness.

"What's wrong Edge?" Akira asked.

"Nothing. I'll just go home." He answered.

"It's not like you." Daigo said to him.

"Just cooling off huh?" Gan said.

Edge just walked then started to go home.

"He must really be upset." Maya said.

"Yeah." Kai agreed.

The next day was still the same. Edge and Kai were just upset about each other.

"UHH! I can't take this anymore!" Edge shouted.

The same went for Kai.

"I can't stand this!" Kai blurted out in the mall.

"What is it Kai?"Maya asked.

"(laughs) Oh nothing." Trying to hide her emotions.

Well after a week or two this happened...

"Dear Edge, I, we…" Kai saying to herself what she would write to Edge. 


	2. Choices II

CHOICES

CHOICES

Chapter II

The two groups went to Gedo HS...

"Kai, don't you think this is such a bad idea?" Maya whispered to her.

"No." Kai answered. "Let's go closer, we can't hear them."

Kai and Maya were acting so like detectives just to know about the thing between the two groups. For some reason Kai wouldn't act like this if it weren't for Edge, which she knows that they're over already. Could she still love him or is she just plain curious.

"Let's get closer, we can't hear them." Kai said.

"Oh, fine then." Maya just went with her.

They went closer, hiding behind some debris. EDS was ready to fight and so did Daigo and the others.

"So you won't quit, huh?" Daigo asked.

"No." Christian answered.

"Well then let's fight!" Edge shouted.

The good part is that Edge had more knives, Akira had practiced her moves and so did Daigo and Gan, the bad part is that EDS had more members.

"CHARGE!" Christian hollered.

So everybody was fighting, the whole Gedo HS was in chaos. It was a war zone out there. Knives, kicks, punches…even homemade bombs were there.

"Yah! Kai we better get out." Maya called her.

"What! This fight is just great! Look at them go!" Kai said excitedly. She was a fan of violence. Very unlikely you would think for a Justice HS student. Now you would associate Kai to be together with Edge.

In amazement and survival of the fight, well the two got mixed in to the chaos.

"Hey, what're you doin' here?" One guy with a deep voice asked them. They knew it was trouble.

"HA! YA!" Kai kicked the guy very far.

"Wow! You've been practicing." Maya praised her.

"Well can't be too careful."

"Kai, please let's go." Maya was trying to pull her friend to get out of there.

"No way!"

"Whatever…fine I'll stay." With the irritation of her friend, she stayed.

And so they watched the chaos before them. So after two hours of fighting, gruesome fighting I mean, the Gedo students won. EDS ran away, carrying some of their unconscious members even Christian himself.

"Wow! That was just great." Gan said.

"Yeah, great." Edge said with unliveliness.

"What's wrong Edge?" Akira asked.

"Nothing. I'll just go home." He answered.

"It's not like you." Daigo said to him.

"Just cooling off huh?" Gan said.

Edge just walked then started to go home.

"He must really be upset." Maya said.

"Yeah." Kai agreed.

The next day was still the same. Edge and Kai were just upset about each other.

"UHH! I can't take this anymore!" Edge shouted.

The same went for Kai.

"I can't stand this!" Kai blurted out in the mall.

"What is it Kai?"Maya asked.

"(laughs) Oh nothing." Trying to hide her emotions.

Well after a week or two this happened...

"Dear Edge, I, we…" Kai saying to herself what she would write to him. It was an 'apology to you' letter. It was also very clear that she couldn't live without Edge by her side.

Next day...

"Son there's mail for you!" His father called him. His father won't call him Eiji because he hates his given name nor would he be by his nickname Edge.

"Yeah!" He answered. "Mail? From whom?" He thought. He went down the stairs to get his mail. The envelope was red and white. It didn't say whom it was from. He tore one side and pulled out the letter.

"Dear Edge, I can't, I love you." Edge was reading it. He finished it and boy was he shocked. Talk about understanding what you read.

"Maybe I should've understood her." He shook his head. "I'll go to her house.: He went out of his building and went to her house.

"DING!DONG!" Kai's doorbell rang.

"Who is it?" Kai asked as she went for the door. No one answered. She opened the door and to her surprise ti was Edge standing there.

"I read your letter." Edge said.

She didn't reply. She just turned away.

"I know you must hate me but believe me I was just only caring for you." He explained.

"Now I know how much you love me Edge." Kai said.

Kai hugged Edge then she started sobbing. They just stayed like that for a while. Edge held her close. He suddenly felt being happy and sad seeing her cry for him. He knew he was worthless but a girl like Kai thought of him as a special, kind-hearted person. Silence, pure silence was surrounding the two lovers.

"Aishiteru." Edge said.

"Aishiter." Kai answered back.

Their faces were very close, very close to kiss. Both were looking at each other's gaze. They started to kiss. First it was light, second it was more, and third it was passionate.

They worked out everything, grudges, academics, time management and peace between Gedo HS and Justice HS and all of the other schools. Here ends my romantic story.

For all you people out there, I didn't use my name for this fanfic to be with Edge I just used it because I thought it was cute. I hope you enjoyed this. Please review my fanfic. Please no flames, this is just my first RS fanfic. 


End file.
